Celebration
by OzoraWings
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada sat alone, in the dark and the cold - crying tears of loss for his mother. Not even noticing the tall man standing behind him, until that is the other spoke; taking the Vongola out of his thoughts and bringing him back into reality. Mother's day has never been so hard. Drabble. One-shot. AR27 if you squint real hard


Celebration.

One-Shot.

The Vongola don shifted uncomfortably under the soggy dirt, the wet grass pushing against his legs; moisture seeping through his suit - shriving as the cold wind prickled his skin, his autumn hair still unruly as ever as it stuck up in all directions, though the cool air could carry it as it pleased like no hairbrush ever could.

Chocolate orbs locked on to the pure, white marble stone which sat alone in the ground; shinning under the bright moon, thought after thought falling each other as no end really came to his pointless wonderings.

Freely letting his warm tears run down his face as he sniffled, ignoring the pain shooting up and down his tried, bent legs; it had been awhile since he had allowed himself to cry, a long while, as he was expected to be more then the mourning, he was always meant to be in control, never showing weakness.

"So your here Tsunayoshi" the brunet jolted to the sound of the voice, berating himself mentally for allowing his guard to be so low as he turned his head, and on seeing the tall figure engrossed in the darkness behind him, tensing, he inwardly cursed his carelessness.

"It's me, Idiot-Tsuna" the man said, raising his hands in mock defence. Stilling, his face grew loose as he turned back around, settling back into his ordinal position, regaining the little composer he had today as he listened to the grass and the leafs from the trees.

The hit-man waited in the dark - the silence, the man studying his student; worry flashing in his slanted eyes, he knew his hopeless pupil were a lot of things, though something Reborn could never accuse him of was being a cry baby, not even when the mafia don were younger, that one emotion seemingly being locked away.

"Reborn?" Tsuna murmured, the wind picking up; blowing his bangs in downcast orbs, as he bought his attention to the throbbing of his heart.

"What is it?" he asked, the man's voice sounding like velvet to someone who hadn't been in another persons company all day.

"It's mother's day" the smaller of the two stated, swallowing when noticing how impossibly dry his throat was, lacking saliva to cure the situation.

"Yes it is" the hit-man replied, his voice gentle.

"It's the day you thank your mother for being born - for loving you" Tsuna's voice sounded coarse while he pushed the words from his mouth, unsure of why he was speaking.

"That's right"

"I bought flowers...but this year - this year I didn't want to say 'thank you' like I've done every year before..." lips trembling while the Vongola took in a sharp breath "does that make me selfish?"

"No" his tutor replied, surpassing a growl, after all his student didn't know how to be, he didn't understand how to be selfish.

"Reborn?" The don sighed turning cheek before realigning his head to the blank grave, checking that his mentor was still there.

"Yes?" said man asked, uncrossing his arms while he walked the short distance between them - standing behind his student, eyeing the shivering form with unreadable emotion.

"I miss her…" Tsunayoshi whimpered, surpassing his sobs as he felt a strong hand being planted onto his shoulder, unbelievable warmth coming from that one gesture.

Cleaning his throat out, he rubbed his tears away with his sleeve; his skin raw, and his eyes red and puffy as he squared his shoulders "How's dad holding up?"

Reborn frowned "Your doing afar better job at holding up then that idiota: he missed two meetings yesterday and didn't come in at all today"

"I see..." the brunet sighed, he and his father weren't doing very well since he had taken up the mantle and had barely spoken about anything that did concern the mafia, though he didn't expect that being in the same country as Iemitsu would somehow safe their relationship, there was to much water under the bridge, to many un-kept promises and most importantly was that his father didn't know how to treat him like a son "I'll have to talk to him"

"Just him?" his tutor questioned, raising his eyebrow.

The young man shook his head "No, Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin need some comforting too..." He breathed, flashes of her funeral floated into his mind and the time he spent trying to comfort the children when he was in pieces himself.

Bending his back he moved away from the warm grip, bring his head to the ground, meeting the white marble and pressing his forehead into it. Gently allowing his lips to touch the cold surface, then forcing his face into a pained smile.

"I love you mum" was whispered "I'm glad you choose me" The brunet knelt like that for a moment before standing; swaying unto his dead legs that had had all his weight onto of them for hours.

Signalling he was ready to leave, the two man walked across the bumpy grass, silent as they both vaguely thought that it was about to rain as the dark clouds swept across the sky, the moon starting to disappear behind them.

"So...who sent you looking for me this time?" the don asked trying his best to keep his facial muscles in the same position.

"Your kidding me?" Reborn scoffed "do you have any idea how long you've been out here?. Your guardians are about ready to turn Japan upside down!" he said as he remembered the panic the idiots were getting themselves into when they realised they had somehow misplaced their boss.

"Sorry" the brunet mumbled "It's been awhile since I've been able to visit, so I just started wondering around and somehow ended up here along they way"

the hit-man rolled his eyes "You've always been a lot of work, troublesome-Tsuna"

Tsunayoshi chuckled meekly; knowing the insult held no malice, scratching the side of his cheek the two stayed silent.

"Reborn?", he asked, his face brightening.

"Hm?"

"Thank you"

"Idiot" the tutor smirked "don't repeat the same word over and over again, it'll only make you sound dumber"

* * *

><p>Translation -<p>

'Idiota' - Meaning "Idiot"

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

I'm starting to think that all I can write is depressing stick...great. Anyway wrote this on mothers day before I went to sleep and didn't have time to upload - Sorry about that. I hope every said their 'Thank yous' to their mum's. Labour's hell : P.

**Update/** Just finished rewriting this, some of it I left the same. Don't have a lot of time to write a lot for this note, sorry** - 03.06.12**

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'Celebration_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
